Ah, My Incubus!
by XxFleetingEmbracexX
Summary: On Halloween Jacob finds himself in the presence of a real creature of the night. This thing looks human, but he most certainly is not. What exactly does this thing want with him? Slash. JacobxEdward.


**Author Note: So, hi there, I know I haven't updated a single thing as of yet, but I'm working on it. Life has just been hectic lately. Anyway, this is a new story that I'm not sure were I'll be taking, so for now it's a somewhat-unfinished oneshot. I was planning on uploading this on Halloween (of last year) but I forgot about it, I suck, I know. I personally love the title to this one so don't judge me on that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, hence I don't have to deal with all the Twi-bashers/haters. I also don't own Lilith, the version I used of her here should be seen as pure fiction, so please don't take offense. And, if you've no idea of what I'm talking about look her up, I'm actually a Lilith "fan" for lack of a better word. I'll stop rambling. **

**Warnings: Smut, Slash/Yaoi, Language, Dub-con. Un-Beta'd. I know that they're cracking down on M-rated stuff, but honestly I hate censoring, I hate the fact that some of my favorite fics are now smut-free. Well I'll go sulk in the corner of my bedroom ta-ta! Enjoy!**

**...**

The chilly cold night nipped at Jacob's nose and ears aggressively. He hugged his overcoat tighter to his body hoping it would keep him warm enough until he arrived at his destination. He vaguely registered the shrill, high-pitched voices of the many costumed kids prancing about. The gleeful, "trick or treat," sounding off every few minutes. A mini-sized Iron Man holding hands with a tiny Captain America ran past him to join their awaiting parents. Jacob couldn't hold back the chuckle at the sight of the two. He looked up and saw the house he knew would be full to the brim of people by this hour. He groaned inwardly at the reception he would receive for arriving late and without a costume. It wasn't his fault Bella had insisted on getting it for him. After a few more yards he arrived at the heavily decorated house, it appeared Bella had actually gone for the fog machines this year, and noticed the few kids ringing the doorbell uneasily.

"Trick or Treat!" The eerie music bleeding through the walls made their voices shake a little, but they were determined on getting their treat.

"Happy Halloween!" The shout was purposefully pitched down, almost like a moan. The door opened suddenly, and out came Isabella Swan, looking rather gruesome. One of the smaller kids hid behind a taller kid, another giggled up at his friend.

"Cool costume!" Indeed it was. The girl was dressed in a torn white dress, sullied with an obscene amount of blood and what appeared to be innards. Her face was a sickly green and purplish color, with darks circles under her eyes. It looked like her left cheek was missing a piece and her hair was matted in blood.

She flashed a menacing smile, "who said it was a costume." A shrill cackle followed, a few kids stepped back. "Here you go." She handed each of them their share of candy before they scurried away.

"I didn't know you liked tormenting kids, Bells." Jacob walked up the porch and joined his friend. She threw him a smile before grimacing.

"You're late. C'mon, I have your costume up in the guest room, and remember no whining." Bella chided as she ushered Jacob in.

"'Bout time you got here!" A slightly tipsy Robin called out to him. He easily recognized the women under the costume. Alice had trimmed her growing black hair short; the Robin costume hugged her slim form and showed off her natural curves. She waved at him, silly grin on her masked face.

"She insisted that you would bail tonight, my dear, but I had total faith." Bella winked at him. "Now let's transform you into a creature of the night." She pulled at his arm and called Alice over to help. Alice finished the drink in her hand and handed the empty glass to a chuckling Batman.

"You're on candy duty, Jasper!" Alice called over her shoulder, Batman groaned.

Once the girls got him into the guestroom they flung pieces of clothing to him; they were literally pieces of clothing, a torn shirt and pants to be exact.

"What the hell am I again?" Jacob asked as he inspected the clothing in his hand.

Alice piped in, "well since you took forever to agree on wearing a costume we couldn't find much left at the store for you, sweetie. But, we put our noggins together and figured out the perfect costume for you."

Bella stepped in, hands on her hips, "yeah, it's a half-turned werewolf."

"Half-turned?"

"Don't give us that look." Alice glowered, "it's the best we could do on short notice, not to mention that not a lot of things fit that body of yours, unless you wanna be Bane or Big Bird."

"Besides, you'll show off that sexy body." Bella practically giggled, a strange scene coming from her current appearance. Jacob smiled at them and gave into his situation. Alice, being the make-up artist she was, quickly began to work on his face. His hair was left alone, they said that there wasn't much material to work with so why mess with the short locks. The final pieces were his fangs and contacts. Looking into the mirror, Jacob wasn't at all surprised with Alice's handiwork.

"All you need is the clothes and you'll look like a monster that just finished devouring his latest victim. See you downstairs." The girls left, murmuring to themselves. Jacob snickered at their enthusiasm and began to feel it too. He undressed, thankful that Bella had on the heater, and re-dressed himself in the clothing they had picked out. They had certainly not lied when they said he would show off some skin. His russet colored abs peeked out invitingly, along with his defined biceps.

_Hell, I'm definitely getting laid tonight._

With that in mind he walked down, grin in place, and decided to make the most of the evening.

…

With a sly smile and a wink, Jacob was sure he had the boy in front of him. At the ripe age of 19 going on 20, Seth was an amazing catch. He hung off Jacob's every wordand gazed up at him in such a manner that had him licking his lips in anticipation. The buildup was too much when the younger man grazed Jacob's arm oh, so sweetly.

"C'mon, let's head somewhere more private." Seth took no time in following Jacob up the stairs. They were about to go into the guestroom when a female voice crushed his desires and hard-on.

"Jakey! I need you to go pick up some stuff!" Bella's voice got louder as she ran toward them. Jacob's eyes narrowed dangerously, something she either ignored or didn't interpret.

"What stuff?" Jacob ground out between clenched teeth.

"Another bottle of tequila, for one. Oh, and we are running low on margarita mix and chips." Bella counted off on her bloodied fingers.

"Why can't you go?" Jacob quickly asked when he saw the disappointment on Seth's face.

"I'm drunk," a giggle followed. "And, I know you're not so get a move on. You promised you'd help me out tonight." Bella added, hands on hips. Jacob sighed, sent an apologetic look toward Seth, and agreed on going to the local store.

"Guess we'll have to finish this later." Seth nodded in acceptance and was dragged away by Bella. She was mumbling something about Dance Central.

_Fuck. _

The drive to the store had been fast and Jacob was grateful for once about living in a small town like Forks. He gathered up the bags in his hands and opened the door to his car. Then the thought of what was waiting for him in the house hit him and he became aroused once more. He couldn't wait to bury himself in that sweet, tight-

A gust of icy wind hit him unremorsefully. He shut his eyes to keep them from watering and snapped them open when he felt a presence in front of him. Jacob flinched back from the figure standing just feet away from him. The first thought that ran through his head was: _how the hell is he not freezing?_

The young man was dressed strangely; in all black. The sleeveless shirt and tight fitting pants left little to the imagination, they looked painted on. There were, what looked like, tattoos on his exposed arms and a small part of his taut stomach, they were swirls and lines that created some intricate pattern that Jacob had never seen before. The exposed flesh was a milky porcelain which created a striking difference with his rusty bronze hair and glowing red eyes. The last thing Jacob noticed was that behind the boy there were a pair of medium sized, enlarged bat wings, and a long, black tail.

"That's one hell of a costume." Jacob breathed out. Light pink lips twitched in a barely there grin. Without warning the strangely dressed man reached for his head and held it in place while gazing into chocolate brown eyes. Jacob didn't understand what was going on; he couldn't move away, those eyes were so… captivating.

"_Mine_." The voice was like smooth velvet wrapped in silk, sweet and hypnotizing. With that the winged man pressed their mouths together, tongue delving inside for a moment. As soon as it happened it disappeared. In a blink of an eye Jacob was once again alone and more aroused then ever.

"What the hell…"

…

After the _incident_,as Jacob referred to it, he left Bella's party. He had ignored the disappointed groans and glaring eyes directed toward him and left after delivering the things Bella had asked for. He couldn't really explain why he felt the way he did. His skin felt hot and almost itchy, his head was swimming even though he hadn't had an ounce of alcohol, and the tent in his pants refused to calm down. He stepped into his apartment uneasily, slammed the door shut and rushed to his bathroom. After washing his face clean and stripping off his clothes he considered taking a cold shower to calm his erection. Instead he braced himself with one hand on the wall and the other wrapped around his hard dick. A shudder left his lips when he began rubbing himself into a blissful state. His grip was almost strong enough to hurt but sent his sensitive nerves on edge. A groan escaped when he fondled his balls with his fingers before sliding his thumb across his sensitive head. His breathing increased as he continued to stroke himself. He threw his head back in sweet, agonizing pleasure, he was close, so deliciously close. A moan left his lips when he reached his climax.

"Marvelous." The voice, laced with a foreign accent, made Jacob's eyes snap open in shock. He spun around to meet the intruder and nearly collapsed, his weak knees not helping him at all. There in front of him was the scantly dressed young man he had encountered outside Isabella's house. Now, Jacob was a big guy, he stood at nearly 6'6 with an impressive build and with enough skills to take down two guys at once if necessary. The man in front of him wasn't even 6 feet and had a slim build, little muscle definition, but he radiated a menacing aura. That alone freaked Jacob out.

"Who, what-what are you-" Jacob couldn't speak correctly. The winged man smiled at him, his crimson eyes narrowing.

"You will serve my purpose well." The voice caused a wave of arousal to go through Jacob's body.

"W-who the hell are you? How did you get in here?" Jacob snapped out of his stupor and realized his was naked. He quickly reached for a towel and wrapped it around his waist, glaring down at the other man.

"_Edward_." The answer brought more questions to Jacob's mind. "And, I got in here by flying." Edward flapped his wings, enjoying the look that crossed the human's face. Jacob sank down on the edge of his bathtub, running a hand though his hair.

"Shit… I'm dreaming, yeah I must be dreaming, or hallucinating, yes, that must be it." Jacob mumbled to himself. Edward pursed his lips in annoyance. This human spoke too much for his liking, he had thought he would be easy prey.

"I wish you were, then my task would be easier." He let the poor human have a few moments to compose himself. Jacob took in a calming breath before eyeing the man in front of him.

"What are you?" Jacob could guess, after gazing at the man long enough, that he was certainly not human. He had the body of a man, but those wings and tail, which was elegantly moving behind him, were not part of some elaborate Halloween costume and those markings on his ivory skin were also alien to him. The crimson eyes and white, pointy fangs were also a giveaway that this thing in front of him was different and possibly dangerous.

"We've many names, most of which are incorrect, so I won't bore you with them, but the closest thing in your language would be _demon._" Jacob's face paled. "I didn't come here to talk, and since I can't currently do much in this form I need you to _sleep_." At the last word Jacob's eyes drooped and his head slacked, before he plunged into unconsciousness.

…

Jacob awoke to a heated argument, at least that's what it sounded like. The language they were speaking was one he'd never heard before, but what he heard sounded angry; with a bite to it. He recognized one of the voices and instantly lifted his head.

"_Nu înţeleg, Edward!" _Jacob got a blurry image of a woman, her arms crossed, and it appeared like she was floating.

"_Stai! _You don't need to understand. Now leave me, my guest has awaken." Jacob's vision cleared and he saw the same man from before. The women grimaced before she turned and fled the room, not sparing him a glance.

"Wh-where am I?" His voice was hoarse. Red eyes met his black ones.

"My home." A smile. Jacob sat up, taking in the room he was in. He was on a large bed that was heavily decorated with satin sheets, throw pillows, and even drapes hanging from the bed frame. There were also a few candles lit, strewn about the large room, it created the only illumination.

"What am I…" Before Jacob could say anymore the creature stopped him. Jacob stiffened when he saw the other's eyes glow a deadly red.

Edward licked his lips, tongue running over sharp fangs, "your fear excites me." Jacob tried to keep his breathing under control, but he couldn't, not with those eyes pinning him to his place on the bed. Edward slowly glided toward the bed, his lust increasing with the smell of fear in the air. The creature crawled his way up the bed until he reached the motionless man. He straddled the man's hips, his thighs almost tingling with excitement, and braced his hands on broad shoulders. Nails faintly biting the skin. Edward grinned, ivory teeth gleaming.

"Wh-" Lips hovered over Jacob's, cutting him off.

"You're my prey." Edward connected their lips right after saying that. He kept his eyes open as he delved his tongue inside the wet cavern of the man below him. He coaxed the other's tongue to move with him and gave a pleased gasp when it swayed with him. A new smell reached the creatures sensitive nose; raw lust. It overpowered the previous smell of fear and made Edward's head spin. It had been too damn long since he's done this. When he pulled back the human was panting, his breathing erratic. Edward quickly turned the other way, his movements fluid, graceful, presenting his almost bare back to the human. At first Jacob paid no mind to what the creature was doing, instead his eyes focusing on the expanse of creamy, white flesh in front of him. Here, Jacob noted, the flesh was also marred with the intricate design of black ink, but Jacob was almost sure this was no tattoo. His fingers were about to brush the creature's skin when he felt an all too familiar sensation engulf his lower extremities. Jacob gasped, his hands fisting around the silky sheets. The deliciously wet tongue took him higher and higher until he felt lightheaded. Tremors of pleasure coursed throughout his entire body. His mind was too clouded with lust to even process why this was happening to him. He'd gotten a blowjob before, but it had never felt this powerful, this frustratingly good. He was on the verge of tears when he felt the warm mouth add just the right amount of suction on his sensitive head.

"_A-aah!_" The scream that left his mouth that night (morning?) was one Jacob had never uttered before. He was used to making his partners scream, not the other way around. Jacob's eyelids fluttered; he was absolutely exhausted. The last thing he saw before falling into the pit of unconsciousness was the creature's smirking face and glowing red eyes.

Edward chuckled as he got off the human's lap. He stretched his arms over his head and gave a satisfied sigh. He hadn't had that good of a meal in a long time, his strength was almost completely back. He looked toward the slumbering human and without second thought snapped his fingers, causing the man to disappear from his sight. Edward knew that in a matter of hours the human would wake up refreshed and without a trace of tonight's memory.

"Is he finally gone?" Edward spun around and was met with a fiery glare. The woman had her arms crossed over her ample chest, long, strawberry-blonde tresses flowed freely down her back, almost reaching her full hips. Edward nearly scoffed, he'd forgotten how ridiculously good Tanya looked, at least in the eyes of the vulnerable humans.

"You broke our number one rule, Edward. Never bring humans to our realm." Her voice dripped venom.

"I couldn't very well have done it _there, _I had barely awoken and my energy was dangerously low." Tanya rolled her scarlet eyes.

"Besides, that boy would've overpowered me had I not subdued him first. He was just a quick meal in order to restore my strength. He won't even remember this incident." Tanya didn't look convinced but let the matter go.

"Just don't be so careless next time, or Lilith will have both our heads." Edward frowned at the mention of their Queen. Lilith, known throughout the human world as a heartless, child stealing, succubus, was their creator and beloved Queen. He would never dare to go against his Queen's wishes, but sometimes being around the humans was too much fun.

"Come she'll be happy to see you've awakened at last." Tanya spread her dark, ebony wings and flew out of the window. Edward followed behind her obediently. As he flew through the dark, cloudy sky he licked his lips and grinned at the pleasant sensation his meal had left him. It always felt exceptionally wonderful after a good feeding, but this time it had exceeded his previous experiences, he had actually felt arousal himself. Not every human was strong enough, spiritually, to be able to arouse one of their kind, Jacob certainly was.

_Maybe I'll pay him another visit after all._

~Fin~


End file.
